Legend of Dragoon: 2000
by purity wood
Summary: This is my first legend of dragoon fic! Still nervous so please read and respond! Please listen to that voice telling you to!
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Dragoon: Year 2000

A few years after Dart and his friends Journey, he and Shana married, and had a kid, who was a girl and her name was Lina, Albert and Emille, had a little boy named Keiichi Meru and Guaraha had a baby boy named Tamahome, Haschel lived the rest of his days happy then he died of his last words were "I told you the water was safe to drink." He died from scurvy. A.k.a: Polluted water. Haschel did name a successor though a boy named Tenchi, Miranda and Kongol had a girl named Asuka.

It was nearing their sixteenth birthdays, (A/N; they were all born on the same day,) Which that meant time to receive their spirits. This is were the story begins,

A/n: SO what did ya think bad? Good? Okay? Plz review! Sadly Haschel was wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one.

"Lina, Lina dear, be a sweetie and get mother that spoon." Shana said to her daughter.  
"Can't you just fly up there and get it?" Dart snapped.  
"Well she's up there! And she'd be happy to help her mother!" Shana and Dart have been having 'marriage troubles.' she's still mad about Rose.  
"Mom and Dad please stop." Lina pleaded to her parents, which they did. All the time lately Lina had to stop their fights, Since Dart had mutter Rose's name in his sleep. Lina asked about her and whom she was to Dart. Dart never answered why, Lina let the subject drop. Now she was the peacekeeper of the family. Also Dart always spent time with his friend Albert, and she with his son Keiichi. She had a little crush on him. Her other friends knew it to. Her best friend was Miranda's child Asuka. Haschel successor lives with her.  
"Yo," called Tenchi "What's the beef?"  
"What? Speak English please!" Said Lina.  
"The beef is outside. Where them village girls are." Called a perverted person named Tamahome.  
"Tamahome!" Said Lina hugging her old wingly friend.  
"What's up my boy?" Said Tenchi giving him a secret handshake they made when they were tots. Both slapped each other's hand and hugged in a manly way.   
"Hey. Are you forgetting about moi?" said Asuka.  
"Asuka! Ahhhh!" Screamed Lina. Both girls hugged and laughed and squealed, and talked at the same time. All the guys looked befuddled at the site.  
"What." The girls laughed.  
"How do y'all- never mind." Tamahome said.  
"Hey everyone!"  
"Hi Keiichi! What's crackin' yo?" Tamahome said,  
"I don't know what that means. I'm just fine you all?"  
"Fine." they all said.

They made an odd little group they did.

Lina had a dark brown hair and blue eyes. During the summer, it had tiny streaks of blonde in it. She had a petite build and tan skin. She could not really say that she cared for her looks, she just was happy with who she was. She had the smile and personality of an angel; it had been rumored that if you took a good look at her bare back you would see angel wings. She usually wore her hair down which reached to her elbows. Like her mom, she shot through a bow and arrow.

Asuka had sun type blonde hair, and gray eyes. She wore her hair with a bright yellow bandana, like her father, she cared more for physical strength then she did personality. Like her mom, she was cynical and prideful. She had a muscular build but she still had a girly touch to her. She fought with an axe like her father.

Keiichi had his fathers light brown/dark blonde hair, and his moms forest green eyes  
and pale skin. Good looking. Since his parents were the king and queen of the combined Serdia and Tiberoa now changed to Terdiora. Servants and Dart technically raised him. Seeing as though Shana didn't come over much

Tamahome was pretty much the pervert and player of the group. He had platinum hair the traditional wingly eye color of crimson. His hair was spiked and short, pale skin the works. He knew how to dance, and he had the singing voice that was so extraordinary you would think an angel sang himself. He was a flirt and a player and sometimes a cocky bad boy.

Tenchi was a self-disciplined boy. Well seeing as though Haschel he learned to honor and respect his elders trained him. He usually goofed off with his friends though. He had black hair, with a hint of red in it, and tan skin. He was a prankster sometimes too. What Haschel had also taught him to laugh when not fighting. Very well skilled in martial arts, not forgetting the art of sucking up.

They may have made a very odd group, but they were the best of friends. Since tomorrow was their sixteenth birthdays. They all spent it getting ready to receive their spirits, Lina receiving light, Asuka receiving earth, Keiichi wind, Tenchi thunder, and Tamahome water. Yet sadly, they had not found fire, and darkness. Dart's divine dragoon spirit was yet still to name a successor.

Lina stood outside on her back porch listening to the guys talk about the usual things and Tenchi and Tamahome trying to pick up girls. Lina shook her head in disapproval when they looked at her.

"You guys are impossible."

"Whatever at least we try, unlike you who doesn't make a move when she gets a chance!"

Lina rolled her eyes. They always picked on her for not making any move on any person who found her attractive. She heard the creak of the old wooden door; her lovely mother came out,

"Darlings could you all come in for a minute?"

"Yes ma'am." The kids said.

They went inside; all their parents sat in the chairs of Lina family's old circle table.

"Guys," Meru said. Slightly nervous "Better take a seat."

"Mom, what's wrong?" Tamahome asked.

"Nothing,"

"Mom."

"Baby, seriously it's nothing."

Tamahome left it at that, he sat down by his mother and his father.

"Kids, after a long train of serious thinking and talking we decided it's time to give you your spirits,"  
"Mom you said not until we were sixteen."

"I know sweetie, its just time have changed." Said her father. Not looking at her mother.

The adolescences knew they should not say another word. Lina looked at her friends. Tamahome was drumming his fingers nervously on the table. Tenchi was looking at the table. Asuka looked like she wanted to scream something, and Keiichi was taping his finger on his knee. Lina just sat there waiting for her parents to continue. Shana took out her white sphere amulet that was her Light Dragoon Spirit. Albert, Meru, Kongol, and Emille (who guarded Haschel's spirit.) and gave them to the kids. The spirits glowed the bright lights they have always glowed, but combined they created a blinding white light.

Then passed on to the kids, the next generation, suddenly the room erupted in colors of gold, magenta, blue, green, and white, when the lights faded all that remained of these colors were the amulets on their necks.

"Whoa!"  
"Neat!"

"Well isn't that nifty!"

Everybody stared at Tamahome.

"What? Y'all need to start saying that more often!"

"Whatever." The others replied.

They all soon forgot about what Tamahome said and started to chill out, her friends parents left them to spend the night there. When they had finally crashed, Lina's parents started fighting again. Lina wanted to sleep but it was hard with her friends snoring and her parent's voices faint down stairs. Therefore, she decided to stop the fight yet again.

"Mom Dad?"

Dart saw her and mumbled he was going to bed. Shana had a tear streaked face she looked at her child and sighed

"I wish your father would quit arguing with me."

"If wishes were wants dreams would fly."

Once she said the next generation of dragoons vanished.

A/n: Dude! I have over sixteen people read this and only one review! Are you out of your cotton pickin' minds? Gosh, please review I do not care just review!


End file.
